Mémoire
by angel-puppeteer fan
Summary: Sakura was being tortured by the memories she had. But not until someone came and told her, 'Come with me and I'll make you forget.' Sasusaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary**: Sakura was being tortured by the memories she had. But not until Sasori came and told her, "Come with me and I'll make you forget." And when Sasuke found out about this, all he could say is, "Come back to me and I'll make you remember."

* * *

-

-

_Sometimes, its better when you don't have any memories…_

_For you don't have any pain to ease…_

**Mémoire**

-

-

* * *

_the regret_

_-_

_-_

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked her teammate who's sitting on the tree branch.

"No." he answered shortly.

Sakura walked awkwardly towards Sasuke.

"Why?"

_Why doesn't she ever give up…?_

"I don't have time to do stupid things. I don't want to go with you 'cause you're annoying. If you have time to ponder such ridiculous thoughts, why don't you go train. I despise weaklings." He said not holding back his aggravation. He jumped off the branch and landed with skill on the ground with his back to her. "I'm going to train so don't bug me." He said harshly before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura, who usually would have felt rather hurt and shocked, just sat there and watched him walk away with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I won't. _Never again_."

'_Was that too harsh'._ Sasuke stole a quick glance at where the girl sat at the bottom of the tree trunk. She had already leaned back and was no longer looking at him. _'she is murmuring something and she's smiling. Whatever. I'm going to train.' _But her simple smile disturbed him more than he thought.

-

-

_the next day_

Sasuke was once again sitting on the same tree branch as he waits for his teammates to arrive. He was still being bothered by the expression Sakura gave yesterday. His thoughts was interrupted as Naruto came bouncing out of nowhere.

"Good morning Sakura-chan?!" Naruto greeted his missing teammate??

"AHHH!!" Naruto shouted as he ran around in panic. Suddenly, a flying rock hit him on the head.

"What was that for, teme?!" Naruto asked his comrade heatedly.

"Keep your loud mouth shut, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"How can you be so calm, teme?! Sakura-chan is missing!"

"You're just early, stupid." Sasuke retorted.

With that Naruto did shut up.

-

_1 hour…_

_no sign of her…_

_-_

_2 hours…_

_still, no sign…_

_-_

_3 hours…_

_At last!_

_Someone's coming…_

_And it's…_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I helped an old woman that— " Kakashi was cut by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is not here yet!" he said as he started panicking again.

"It's alright. Training is cancelled." With a POOF! He's gone.

Sasuke jumped off the tree branch and walks away. _Tch. I wasted my time waiting for nothing. I wonder why Sakura didn't appear. Tch.As if I care. Whatever. _

"Hey Teme! I'm going to look for Sakura-chan. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I'm going to train. Go look for her yourself." Sasuke replied coldly.

-

-

Naruto run towards Sakura's house. He hurriedly knocked on the door. Seconds later, she opened the door and revealed herself.

She blinked and asked curiously "What are you doing here Naruto?" He hugged her all of a sudden, risking the fact that she might hit him any moment now.

"I was worried about you, Sakura-chan, because you didn't come to our meeting place." Naruto answered with a concern voice. And to his surprise, he didn't receive any punch from her but Sakura quickly free herself from Naruto's bone-crushing embrace.

"I'm fine Naruto. No need to worry. I just did something _important_." Sakura assured.

"Ok. See you then. Bye." Naruto waved his hand and walked away.

"Wait!" she called and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"What is—" Naruto was cut off when Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto..._Thank you for everything_..."

Sakura slowly entered her house, leaving Naruto wondering and shock.

_What was thar for..._

_Is it a sign of goodbye..._

Naruto continue to walk as he analyzed the things that happened minutes ago.

_When Sakura-chan kiss me on the cheek..._

_I know I should be jumping with joy..._

_But_—

_I felt a sudden pain inside me..._

_It's as if it would be last time I would see her..._

-

-

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke was still in deep thoughts. _Maybe I was too harsh to her yesterday. I guess checking on her would not be a bad idea. _

He then found himself standing in front of his comrade's house. He reach out a hand to knock.

_first knock._

_no response..._

_second knock._

_still, no response..._

_third knock._

_he was becoming impatient..._

_'Damn it.'_

He grabbed the door knob and found it unlock. He entered the house and observed the surroundings.

The place looks normal. Just as typical as any other ordinary house.

But something caught his eye.

_a pink bedroom._

He slowly entered the room. He saw a small bed, a closet, and a table. On the table was a small note. He grabbed the paper and read it.

_If you're coming, meet me after the sunset._

_-Sasori_

-

* * *

-

_Sasuke rushed towards the Konoha exit gate..._

_And for some reason, he was..._

_In rage..._

_Why does my feet run like this.._

_As if they already know where to go..._

_And why does my heart aching like this..._

_Its as if I would lose something precious anytime now..._

_And somehow I felt regret.._

_for reasons I don't really know._

_Who the hell is Sasori? _

_He can't take away Sakura. _

_She belongs to us. _

_**To me.**_

_I must stop him. _

-

-

"Don't worry, it only hurts at first. Besides staying here would hurt you more. Those friends of yours are not worth your friendship. They only bring you pain." Sasori said as he walks towards her.

_He was brainwashing her._

He touched her face delicately and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "Look at me Sakura. I already told you... that as long as I'm here, you'll never feel any pain again."

_He was bribing her._

"I can erase those memories you have with them... so you'll no longer suffer."

_She was now being hypnotized._

_He was using a genjutsu to take control of Sakura's mind._

"Come with me and I'll make you forget."

-

_100 meters more..._

_run faster._

_I can already see them..._

_80 meters..._

_60.._

_50..._

_40..._

_faster..._

_20..._

_10..._

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled urgently, wanting the more likely possessed Sakura to be awakened.

But in a matter of seconds, they vanished.

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke's scream conquered the forest.

-

-

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_Hope you like it. Please review! Thanks. 

angel-puppeteer fan


End file.
